


Art for 'Don't Ask' by pebbles1971

by Salchat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Charcoal, Fanart, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salchat/pseuds/Salchat
Summary: Sad Rodney McKay, in charcoal.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	Art for 'Don't Ask' by pebbles1971

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pebbles1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936037) by [pebbles1971](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pebbles1971/pseuds/pebbles1971). 



> Dear pebbles 1971,   
> You seem to have the knack of writing descriptive passages that make my fingers twitch to draw. So here is poor sad, slightly damp Rodney, with fluffy towel-dried hair, in my favourite willow charcoal on scratchy canvas.  
> Salchat

_"...Rodney looked so damn miserable... "_

_[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190544196@N08/50714183836/in/dateposted-public/) _

_"Rodney came back out in sweats and a worn, grey Star Wars T-shirt that clung to his thick biceps and broad shoulders."_


End file.
